Goosebumps trading cards
There have been several different iterations of Goosebumps trading cards. Some trading cards were features inside of books in the original series, but many sets were sold as separate promotional material. Trading Card Descriptions Book trading cards see full article: Goosebumps (original series)/Tear-outs Starting with the fortieth book, Night of the Living Dummy III, the original Goosebumps series started including trading cards in the middle of the books. There would be two cards with characters from that book and the following book, as well as a bookmark inside. These cards were only featured in the original series and were never officially released elsewhere. Topps Collectible Trading Cards Topps released a series of trading cards in 1996. The cards came in the following varieties: The Monster Magic cards, Glow in the Dark cards, and Foil stickers were the rare chase cards in the series and were heavily promoted on the packaging. Art for the cards were provided by Walter Velez, David Chelsea, Wayne Murray and Zina Saunders. The cards were sold in separate packs, along with complete card sets. The cards were also given away at Discovery Zone as part of a brief promotion. Topps was in development of a second series of Goosebumps cards for a fall 1996 release and would have featured more story cards for books including Go Eat Worms!, but the series was cancelled without any explanation. Only one promotional card was released. 'Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-Dark Cards' Various packaging of Frito-Lay products included information for a mail-in offer to receive a total of eight Glow-in-the-Dark cards (not to be confused with the Topps Glow-in-the-Dark cards). When arranged correctly, the back of the eight cards formed a single image. Packaging and Promotional Topps Trading Cards Series 1 Complete Set Box front.jpg|Topps Complete Set 1-54 box (front) Topps Complete Trading Cards Series One box back.jpg|Topps Complete Set 1-54 box (back) Goosebumps-trading-cards-series1-pack.png|Topps "Series One" cards packaging TCpackage.jpg|Alternate Topps "Series One" cards packaging Goosebumps-trading-cards-topps-boxed.jpg|An unopened package of Topps Goosebumps Collectible Trading Cards. Topps Trading Cards ad from Scream Newsletter Vol 2 No 4 Spring 1996.jpg|Ad from the Goosebumps Fan Club Newsletter, Spring 1996 Topps Card Gallery Promotional SlappyCardHolo.jpg|Slappy Series One promotional card (front) GBCardPromo.jpg|Slappy Series One promotional card (back) WormsCard.jpg|Go Eat Worms! Promo card for unreleased series 2 (front) WormsCardBack.jpg|Promo card for unreleased series 2 (back) #1-36 Story Cards Card Backs #37-45 Puzzle Cards File:MantisCard.jpg|Giant Praying Mantis File:WerewolfCard.jpg|Werewolf of Fever Swamp File:PhantomCard.jpg|The Phantom File:SlappyCard.jpg|Slappy the Dummy File:MummyCard.jpg|The Mummy File:CuddlesCard.jpg|Cuddles the Hamster File:MudCard.jpg|Mud Monsters File:MaskCard.jpg|The Haunted Mask File:BrewerCard.jpg|Plant Dad CompletePuzzle.jpg|Completed Puzzle Card Backs #46-54 TV Cards File:TVCard01.jpg|Plant Dad File:TVCard02.jpg|Cuckoo Bird File:TVCard03.jpg|Carly Beth's Mask File:TVCard04.jpg|Snake File:TVCard05.jpg|Mummy File:TVCard06.jpg|Mr. Mortman File:TVCard07.jpg|Sabre File:TVCard08.jpg|Grool File:TVCard09.jpg|R.L. Stine Card Backs #M1-6 Monster Magic Monster Magic 1 Dead House trading card front.jpg|MM #1 Welcome to Dead House Monster Magic 2 Lets Get Invisible trading card front.jpg|MM #2 Let's Get Invisible! File:MM02.jpg|MM #3 The Haunted Mask File:MM03.jpg|MM #4 Monster Blood II MM01.jpg|MM #5 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Monster Magic 6 Return Mummy trading card front.jpg|MM #6 Return of the Mummy Card Backs #G1-6 Glow-in-the-Dark Cards 05 Mummy Glow in Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G1 #5 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb 07 Slappy Glow Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G3 #7 Night of the Living Dummy 09 Camp Nightmare Glow Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G2 #9 Welcome to Camp Nightmare 16 Horrorland Glow Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G4 #16 One Day at HorrorLand 22 Ghost Beach Glow in Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G5 #22 Ghost Beach 32 Barking Ghost Glow Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|G6 #32 The Barking Ghost Card Backs #1-6 Foil Stickers 1 Mud Monster Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#1 Mud Monster 2 Slappy Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#2 Slappy 3 Curly Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#3 Curly 4 Cuddles Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#4 Cuddles 5 Prince Khor-Ru Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#5 Prince Khor-Ru 6 Horror Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|#6 The Horror Card Backs Frito-Lay Glow in the Dark Trading Cards slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Slappy (#1) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Prince Khor-Ru (#2) cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Cuddles (#3) horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|The Horror (#4) mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Mud Monster (#5) curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Curly (#6) dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|"The Hand" (#7) goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list.png|"The Checklist" (#8) slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Slappy (#1) back mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Prince Khor-Ru (#2) back cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Cuddles (#3) back horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|The Horror (#4) back mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Mud Monster (#5) back curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Curly (#6) back dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|"The Hand" (#7) back goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list back.png|"The Checklist" (#8) goosebumps glow in the dark trading cards complete set.png|All the glow in the dark trading cards put together. Glow in the Dark Trading Cards Promotional Sign.jpg|Promotional Sign Doritos bag with glow-in-the-dark Goosebumps trading cards 1994.jpg|Doritos bag with Mail-In offer for Glow-in-the-Dark trading cards Original Series Tear-out Trading Cards Goosebumps_40_Night_Living_Dummy_III_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III Goosebumps_41_Bad_Hare_Day_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day Goosebumps 42 Egg Monsters from Mars trading card front and back.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars Goosebumps 43 Beast from the East trading card front and back.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East Goosebumps 44 Say Cheese and Die Again trading card front and back.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! Goosebumps 45 Ghost Camp trading card front and back.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp Goosebumps 46 How to Kill a Monster trading card front and back.jpg|#46 How to Kill a Monster Goosebumps 47 Legend of Lost Legend trading card front and back.jpg|#47 Legend of the Lost Legend Goosebumps 48 Attack Jack O Lanterns trading card front and back.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Goosebumps 49 Vampire Breath trading card front and back.jpg|#49 Vampire Breath Goosebumps 50 Calling All Creeps trading card front and back.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! Goosebumps 51 Beware the Snowman trading card front and back.jpg|#51 Beware, the Snowman Goosebumps 52 How I Learned to Fly trading card front and back.jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly Goosebumps 53 Chicken Chicken trading card front and back.jpg|#53 Chicken Chicken Goosebumps_54_Dont_Go_to_Sleep_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! Goosebumps_55_Blob_Ate_Everyone_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#55 The Blob That Ate Everyone Goosebumps 56 Curse Camp Cold Lake trading card front and back.jpg|#56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Goosebumps 57 Best Friend is Invisible trading card front and back.jpg|#57 My Best Friend Is Invisible Goosebumps 58 Deep Trouble II trading card front and back.jpg|#58 Deep Trouble II Goosebumps 59 Haunted School trading card front and back.jpg|#59 The Haunted School Goosebumps_62_Monster_Blood_IV_trading_card_front_and_back.jpg|#62 Monster Blood IV Goosebumps 2000 01 Cry of the Cat trading card front and back.jpg|Series 2000 #1 Cry of the Cat Goosebumps tear-outs (multiple).jpg|Cards for many Goosebumps books Fox Kids Magazine trading cards Most issues of Fox Kids Magazine included a set of four trading cards for a current popular franchise. The Autumn 1997 issue included four Goosebumps trading cards based on the Goosebumps TV show airing on Fox Kids Network. Goosebumps TV trading cards front TotallyKids Mag Autumn 1997.jpg|4 trading cards (front) Goosebumps TV trading cards back TotallyKids Mag Autumn 1997.jpg|4 trading cards (back) Category:Merchandise Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Original series Category:Slappy Category:Monsters